


相爱的敌人

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia, 失忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	相爱的敌人

正义联盟所有人都没想到有一天他们要告诉主席“莱克斯·卢瑟是你的宿敌”并且主席并不相信这件事。  
  
瑟茜的魔法造成了克拉克的选择性失忆。据瑟茜说“我本来想用个遗忘一切的魔法但是蝙蝠侠闯了进来我吓了一跳所以我也不知道魔法出了什么偏差”。  
  
克拉克失去了他与莱克斯从对立往后的与莱克斯相关的记忆，也就是说在他心里，莱克斯·卢瑟依旧是他最好的朋友。  
  
“你们已经是敌人了！”戴安娜苦口婆心。  
  
“我不信，”克拉克坚定地说，“我当初把莱克斯救上岸还给他做了人工呼吸，然后他送了我一辆车，说我们的友谊会变成传奇！”  
  
巴里：“可是现在你们的确已经是敌人了——”  
  
“他还教我追拉娜，送我法拉利，我在家开派对他甚至放了烟花给我看。”  
  
克拉克一口气说着，却发现队友的眼神都古怪了起来——除了没什么情绪波动的蝙蝠侠。  
  
“哦我的天哪，蓝大个，”巴里惊叹，“我都没想到，你们的过去这么、这么——”  
  
“浪漫，”戴安娜补充，“你们当年怎么骗自己说服这是友情的？”  
  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛：“什么？我们就真的只是友情啊！”  
  
“他给你生了康纳。”哈尔加入了这场讨论。  
  
“他为你付战损的账单。”巴里兴致勃勃吃了口爆米花。  
  
“他每次去对付别的超级英雄你都会很生气地把他带回来。”戴安娜含笑道。  
  
“他竞选总统你不仅不阻止他还准备给他投一票。”就连海王也忍不住了。  
  
  
  
“那是因为莱克斯是最好的总统人选！”克拉克大声说，“我想他已经证明了这一点！”  
  
然而并没有人相信他的辩解。  
  
队友们纷纷表示：换了个视角简直发现了新世界。  
  
戴安娜甚至撺掇起来：“你都失忆了为什么不干脆去求婚呢，我可以借你真言套索，你把它捆在卢瑟身上问他还爱不爱你。”  
  
克拉克求助地看向了唯一没起哄的蝙蝠侠。  
  
布鲁斯看了他一眼：“需要我借你钱买求婚戒指吗？成功了记得让他把钱打我卡上。”  
  
  
  
克拉克怒气冲冲离开了瞭望塔。然后他忍不住去找了克洛伊。  
  
“我想知道......我和莱克斯真的变成敌人了吗？”  
  
克洛伊吃惊地看着他：“当然，你们当然是敌人。”  
  
克拉克终于相信了，难过地低下了头。  
  
“嗯......克拉克，”克洛伊决定安慰一下他，“我知道你觉得他是你的责任，但是成为敌人不代表你和他就不是朋友了。”  
  
这话说出来克洛伊自己都觉得苍白无力。  
  
克拉克却开心起来：“你是说他还爱我吗？”  
  
“对——他当然爱你，而且变成宿敌，老实说，我觉得你们俩都有责任。”  
  
过了这么多年，克洛伊已经能不带着与克拉克的友情滤镜去看待他和莱克斯的关系，她已经渐渐明白，如今这样的局面并不是莱克斯一个人造成的，也渐渐明白莱克斯当初对克拉克怀着什么样的感情，一种能解释当年他对克拉克为什么那么好的感情。  
  
“那我向他道歉，你觉得他会原谅我吗？”克拉克有些忐忑。  
  
克洛伊露出了欣慰的老母亲般的微笑：“我想当然会。尽管你们斗成这样，但是我并不觉得这就意味着你们之间没有爱了。”  
  
  
  
克拉克飞到莱克斯集团顶层办公室的玻璃外，看着里面为大选做最后准备的莱克斯。  
  
他脑子里还回响着克洛伊说的话。  
  
“他一直都爱你，我看得出来——哪怕是现在。换句话说，他迷恋你，克拉克。”  
  
不知道是不是被队友和克洛伊洗脑了，他发现他看向莱克斯的时候回不由自主心跳加快。  
  
以前他为什么没发现，莱克斯这么性感？  
  
莱克斯的眼睛极具诱惑力，瘦削的身体穿着衬衫，克拉克才发现他的腰部曲线——  
  
“你还进不进来了？”莱克斯不耐烦地说，克拉克才反应过来莱克斯已经把玻璃升起来很久了。  
  
克拉克刚进了这间办公室，莱克斯就一副开门见山的口气：“说吧，我又干了什么？”  
  
克拉克深吸一口气：“莱克斯，我是来向你道歉的。我失去了很多记忆，克洛伊说我们会变成这样我也有错。对不起——我们还能做朋友吗？”  
  
莱克斯的时间静止了几秒。  
  
等他终于理清了一切，开口嘲讽：“我给了你一个又一个的机会坦白，可你什么也没有说，你还把最好的朋友位置给了蝙蝠侠哪怕他根本不会承认他有朋友。我接受你的道歉，但是我们不再是朋友了。”  
  
接着他露出了“你怎么还不走”的表情。  
  
“那我们就跳过朋友这一步吧。”克拉克说着，然后做了不知道恢复记忆后会不会后悔但是现在就想做的事情。  
  
  
  
被克拉克压着后退坐在了办公桌上的莱克斯大脑当机了几秒才意识到克拉克在亲他。  
  
一时冲动是有代价的，克拉克冷静下来后畏缩地松开了莱克斯。  
  
“克洛伊说你迷恋我——”克拉克语无伦次地想解释。  
  
莱克斯恼怒地挑了挑眉：“我没有迷恋你。”  
  
克拉克更加想在地上找个洞钻进去了：“那......对不起，莱克斯......”  
  
“但是我还是很欢迎你这么做。”  
  
莱克斯扯着他的衣服把他拉了下来，两个人四肢相缠着接吻。


End file.
